


The Bull of the Ball

by RachelEwok



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelEwok/pseuds/RachelEwok
Summary: When Inquisitor Lavellan finds out that a mercenary named The Iron Bull and his company is present at the Winter Palace, negotiations begin for the Chargers to aid the Inquisition. Little does the Inquisitor know, the terms of this negotiation may be a bit more involved than they first planned.(AU in which the Inquisitor first meets The Iron Bull at Halamshiral instead of the Storm Coast)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PopcornMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornMaster/gifts).



Inquisitor Lavellan had heard of the splendor of Orleisian Balls before, but nothing had prepared them for the incredible grandeur of the Winter Palace.

  
The ballroom floor was full of people in extravagant masks and formal attire, all of them mingling together making the whole room a sea of colors. Servants bustled to and fro between tables, or different clusters of nobles, adding to the overall clutter. But no, it was not clutter, it was rather intriguing to look at, like some sort of elegant dance that no one knew the steps to, and yet somehow, played it all out perfectly.

  
Above the din of conversation rose the sound of fine music. Barely noticeable over the gossip and laughter, but still serving to suit the mood just so. Even still, despite all this clutter, the Grand Duke made sure that everyone knew the inquisition had arrived, his overly grand introductions he gave to them all made sure of that. But as the Inquisitor stood in the foyer taking in the lavish carpets, tapestries, and artwork the elf couldn’t help but feel very, very small and out of place.

  
"What am I doing here among such fine things? I must stand out like a halla among a pack of wolves."

  
The Inquisitor was too lost in thought to notice a calming presence on their right, until a gentle hand came to rest on their shoulder.  
"Close your mouth, the nobles will stare."

  
The elf turned to see who had appeared so suddenly, and was glad to see it was only Josephine. “I don’t think,” The elf began, taking a step forward and then lowering their voice so only Josephine could hear.

  
“That the ears are doing me any favors as it is.” It was meant to be a joke: the elven Inquisitor’s lips turning in the faintest of smirks. But they had already been hearing the murmurs from the nobles in all directions since the moment the Inquisition had stepped through the gates.

  
Josephine had prepped the Inquisitor for this: but even still, hearing “knife ears” or being treated like a common servant was already beginning to grate on Lavellan’s nerves and the night had barely begun.

  
The Antivan diplomat’s eyebrows furrowed in the slightest of consternation, her lips pursed and ready to reassure her friend with her quick wit and silver tongue when another voice interrupted the tense moment.

“Inquisitor.”

  
“Ah, Commander, are you enjoying the Ball so far?” Lavellan smirked slightly: Cullen had already made his disdain for the formal attire and The Game known earlier on their way to Halamshiral and the days leading up to it.

  
The former Templar snorted and then chuckled but it was Josephine who spoke up first.

  
“I believe,” she glanced to a small crowd gathered where the Commander had just come from, “We could have a small army of agents for the Inquisition if each of his suitors followed us back to Skyhold.”

  
“Right, well-“Cullen fumbled over his words for a moment as Josephine brought a dainty hand to her lips to stifle a giggle.

  
“What, Commander, surely you know how desirable you are?” The Inquisitor said this with a tone, smooth as honey yet with such innocence an eavesdropper would not have picked up on the innuendo.

  
“I, ah, would rather not think on it.” Cullen glanced nervously back to his gaggle of supporters and reached his hand up to nervously scratch the back of his neck.

“Inquisitor.” Cullen coughed and fidgeted with the front of his jacket before puffing out his chest and standing at full height.

  
“I have a report for you that you may find to be of interest.”

  
Cullen’s serious tone certainly captured Lavellan’s attention: “Go on, Commander.”

  
“It appears,” Cullen began, lowering his voice, “That there is a mercenary company present this evening.”

  
Josephine clucked her tongue in disdain. “Of course,” She hissed, “As though there weren’t enough tensions here tonight.”

  
The Inquisitor held up one placating hand, urging Josephine to allow Cullen to continue.

  
“They’re called The Bull’s Chargers.” Cullen glanced around again, “And Gaspard hired them to act as peace keepers should any upset happen.”

  
Lavellan bit their lip for a moment, taking in this new information. “This certainly changes things.” The elf glanced downward in thought.

  
“If things go south tonight, I don’t want to be working against trained fighters. It won’t end well for anyone. Is there any way we could ensure for these Chargers to be on our side?”

  
Josephine shrugged, “They are loyal to whoever hands them coin, mercenary types are all the same. Perhaps you could meet with their leader privately, make him an offer. This way, no matter what happens here tonight we will have allies.”

  
Cullen nodded, “The Iron Bull is their leader.”

  
Lavellan raised an eyebrow.

 

“The _Iron Bull_?”

  
“Yes,” Cullen chuckled, “He is a Qunari. I have not seen him myself but I imagine he can’t be a hard man to pin down.”

  
“I will speak with this Iron Bull post haste.”

  
The elf spun around on their heel, nodding to Josephine and to Cullen who made their separate ways as the Inquisitor began to make their way around the Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavellan tugged nervously at the front of the red formal jacket. The Dalish elf was not used to wearing such constricting clothing and though the custom-fitted attire showed off their slight, lean form it still felt as though they were in a completely foreign skin.

It didn’t take long to find The Iron Bull. He stood head and shoulders above everyone else present. Lavellan could see the way Bull commanded attention from all the way across the room: the way he stood tall and proud, the way his laugh echoed and carried higher than anyone else present.

Perhaps most of all though, it was his great horns that were the most striking. Lavellan hadn't seen too many Qunari in their travels but, the few they had seen most certainly did not have horns of that impressive proportion. They were certain that Cullen could swing from one and the Qunari wouldn't falter. For it wasn't just the horns that were big, he boasted a heaving chest and hulking arms. Both of which he proudly displayed. The armor he wore wasn't anywhere near suited for a party, especially not one such as this. Whether he did this out of apathy or as a form of intimidation was unclear, but from the sound of the gossiping nobles, they were being driven mad by his informality.

Despite their racing pulse and fixation upon the Bull’s massive, broad shoulders, Lavellan marched right up to the group of the Chargers. The urgency in their step forced Bull’s compatriots to step out of the elf's way without so much as a second thought.

"The Iron Bull, I presume?" The elf asked as soon as they had come into arms reach of the towering Qunari.

"Hm? Who's asking?" The Bull grunted, obviously irritated: he had been recounting a story of epic proportions to a lovely, red-headed serving elf and didn’t appreciate the interruption.  

"The Inquisitor Lavellan." The elf replied.

The Iron Bull cocked an eyebrow and looked down at this runt of an elf with a patronizing smile.

"Ah there you are, didn't see you down there little elf. You can tell whatever noble that sent you that, no. I won't be putting a shirt on."

The Inquisitor was quite taken aback at his response, and they replied indignantly:

"I am not a servant!"

"Hm?" Bull questioned, looking the Inquisitor over.

"Ah! My apologies, I didn't see how you're dressed. You must forgive me, I've already had so many elves pester me today about some such complaint from some noble, I didn't realize one had come to tell me off themselves!"

The Bull then leaned down until his face was almost touching the Inquisitor's. His hot breath ghosting over their pale cheeks was enough to make the Inqusitor’s heart race even more.

"So what is it my friend? Is it our clothes? Is it the fact that someone dared let a Qunari brute into your precious ballroom? Or is it that we're too loud? We'll need I remind you, that it's a party? And what kind of party would it be if everyone was wearing a shirt? A dull one."

The Inquisitor wasn't sure to feel insulted or challenged based on how the Qunari was speaking to them, but they decided to strike back rather than to leave what seemed to be, a troublesome fool.

"I honestly couldn't care less what these nobles think of you." They replied, "to be honest I find the fact that you are driving them up the walls rather amusing."

The Bull leaned back away from the elf with a smile, "Oh is that right? So if you're not a noble, or at the very least don't care like one, who are you?"

"As I said to you before, I am Inquisitor Lavellan."

The Bull chuckled, "So you are. So you are.” He held up his hands placatingly and leaned back nonchalantly against a nearby column.

“I had heard the fabled Herald of Andraste was an elf, but I hadn't expected to meet them here of all places. On a field of battle perhaps but here?" Bull gave a small half shrug and

The elf glanced around nervously. To anyone else, the Inquisitor was keeping a calm exterior. But to the Bull’s trained Ben Hassrath eyes, he could tell the elf was scared out of their mind.

"To be honest, this sort of gathering isn't my forte, I'd much rather be elsewhere.” Lavellan admitted.

Bull laughed, sounding like rolling thunder, "Ah we're of the same mind it seems dear Inquisitor. Walls like this aren’t meant to keep warriors enclosed for long, isn’t that right?"

Bull straightened up and reached out to a nearby serving tray to grab to glasses of whatever wine was being served. He handed one to the Inquisitor and kept the other, the wine glass was dwarfed against his giant hand.

"So, what can the Chargers do for you? Have you come to hire us?” He drank the wine in one sip and then returned the empty glass to the tray.

“I must warn you I never like to work two jobs at once. Thins the team out you see and can make the mind all slow when you focus on too much at once."

“What makes you so sure I have come to hire you?” The elf drew their lips into a tight line and folded their arms across their chest.

“If I was doing such a thing, I would request for you to be more discrete about the whole situation.” Their words came out in a soft hiss.

“The walls have ears, yeah, yeah I got it boss.” Bull rolled his eyes and then continued at a much softer tone, though kept his face animated so to anyone watching from a distance it would look as though he was having a simple, pleasant conversation with the Inquisitor.

“You need me. I can tell you do.” Bull’s tone was haughty: The Inquisition would certainly have use for him and the Chargers and he was fully aware of it.

“We can go over what I can do for you later, but tonight, I know you want to keep the peace. I have intel that I can give to you and I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t interested in hearing what information your spy master has.”

Lavellan shifted their weight from one foot to the other but before they could speak, Bull continued.

“But, it is Gaspard footing the bill for this evening, Inquisitor and it is of poor taste for me to go behind his back to make certain you and the Inqusition have back up. I can’t let it get out there that it is easy to bribe The Iron Bull, you see. Bad for my reputation.”

“The Inqusition is willing to double what Gaspard is paying you.” Lavellan swallowed hard, they knew that the money wouldn’t be nearly enough.

“No,” Bull shook his head, a frown ghosting over his features before he returned the façade of a pleasant conversation to his features.

“I need more. I need access to your intel. I want to speak with your spy master and coordinate our knowledge base. If I am to join you tonight, I want the Chargers to be a permanent hire to the Inquisition. We would be a valuable asset, just as much as you would be to us.”

Lavellan waved their hand, “Whatever you need, Bull, you shall have it. I just need to know that we will have the support of your Chargers tonight if negotiations go south.”

“Whatever I need?” The Qunari smirked, “Can the Inquisition get me silk horn warmers and a gold plated bed? Has to be Antivan silk, none of that Fereldan stuff. You know, the good shit.”

Lavellan stared at Bull for a moment before continuing slowly, “If you require such things to move forward-”

“Nah I’m just fuckin’ with you.” The Bull let out a roar of laughter, “I’ll speak with my right hand man and I’ll get back to you within the hour Inquisitor. It has been a pleasure negotiating with you.” For a brief moment, Bull’s single eye flicked almost hungrily down the elf’s body. If Lavellan hadn’t been watching Bull’s expression they would have missed it entirely. But that one action was enough to give the elf a slight flush in their cheeks.

“Right, I will be around. Come find me when you’re ready.” The elf turned on their heel and left The Iron Bull, a smirk on the Qunari’s face as he reached for a plate of food, eye never leaving the Inquisitor’s rear end.


	3. Chapter 3

As easy as it would have been to chat with Bull the entire night, the Inquisitor knew there was yet work to be done. If they were ever going to bring about a peaceful resolution to this evening, Leliana had made it clear that the Inquisition needed all the private documents, gossip and secrets they could get their hands on.

Using their lithe, elven form as an advantage the Inquisitor had been ducking in and out of the shadows all evening. But now they had finally found their way into the Grand Library. Surely, there would be documents here that were of use to lady Nightingale.

Armed with a single candle, Lavellan began the impossible task of sifting through the droves of information here. Yet, important incriminating documents would not be left out for any eyes to see: would they?

They grabbed a book at random, rifled through the pages and then dropped it back on a table with a sound of disgust, breeze from the movement caused the flame of their candle to flicker. The slightest bit of light cast shadows this way and that and the Inquisitor finally took in the full scale of the library.

To call it “grand” was truly an understatement. It would take every keeper from every clan that ever was to be able to equal the knowledge that was held within the papers and volumes upon the endless shelves here.

The Inquisitor let out a soft exhale through their nose and then began the nearly impossible task of searching through the various books and documents. The elf gingerly set their candle on a nearby table and picked up a ream of loose papers nearby.

Lavellan’s eyebrows furrowed as eyes flicked over the document: trade secrets. Perhaps not as incriminating as Leliana would have liked, but certainly something that could prove useful.

They moved on to more papers, scattered near an armchair. The Inquisitor picked up the slightly worn paper and began to read. They were so completely lost in the words, that somehow the presence behind them was completely missed.

“Good read?” Came the deep voice, somehow softer and huskier than Lavellan recalled for their conversation nearly an hour prior.

“There is a reason the library is blocked off, you know.” The Iron Bull sauntered around to the elf’s side, leaning against a nearby wall and folding his arms across his distractingly bare chest.

“Just looking for leverage.” Lavellan swiftly placed a few papers in their inner jacket pocket and gazed evenly up at Bull.

“Surely you have experience with such things.”

Bull gave a noncommittal shrug, “I suppose I do.” He took a step forward and placed his great hands on the table, leaning in close to the small elf in front of him.

“I don’t give a nug’s ass what you’re doing in here.” His voice was soft and Lavellan wondered if he could hear their heart racing. Did Qunari have exceptional hearing?

“I have come to discuss us and let me tell you Inquisitor, for someone so important you certainly are a pain to track down.” Bull smirked and pushed back from the table, watching their expression to see if he could pin down what the Inquisitor was thinking.

“Us?” The elf choked slightly but shook their head and quickly recovered. The Iron Bull’s presence was certainly proving to be quite _exciting_ to say the least. Lavellan felt heat of desire pooling in their core, felt their cheeks flush with a rosy blush they knew they would never be able to hide from The Bull’s trained eye.

“Us. The Chargers. The Inquisition. You know.” Bull smirked and turned his back, pacing to the window and nonchalantly pulling back a drape to glance out the window. The moonlight that trickled in highlighted the Bull’s chest and chiseled features in a way that made the Inquisitor’s breath catch in their throat. Never before had they been so bewitched by another, and surely, Bull could tell.

“I’ve been thinking about the terms of our negotiations,” Bull dropped the curtain and made his way back to the table, the flickering light of their candle now danced across the Qunari’s trunk making tracks of scars and old battle wounds apparent.

“And I must be upfront with you.” Bull stood tall, almost menacing and the Inquisitor could do nothing but stare up at the Qunari and wonder what Old God was present in the creature standing right in front of them.

“I was sent here as a spy. Ben Hassrath. I’ll be reporting all Inquisition knowledge back to my superiors, but you and your spy master will be given access to what the Qunari know. I believe we could have a great partnership here Inquisitor. What do you say?”

Lavellan swallowed hard, all moisture in their mouth suddenly gone. They licked their lips, attempting to bring some semblance of their dignity back. “I wonder, why you think the Inquisition would openly allow a Qunari spy to join their ranks.” The elf shifted their weight awkwardly from one foot to the other.

“Many people in our employ do not take kindly to your people.” They pursed their lips, trying to keep their words calm and expression even despite the pounding of their heart in their ears.

“But what about, you, Inquisitor?” Bull took another slow, step forward, “Do you take kindly to Qunari?”

“I’ve never been given a reason not to.”

“Then,” Bull was now close enough so that Lavellan could see every tiny scar and knot across his rippled chest, “Why don’t you decide for yourself?” He reached a single, great hand out and gripped the elf’s shoulder.

“Tell me,” his one eye was now boring into Lavellan’s own, “What can the Inquisition do for me?”

“I have already told you, we can double what Gaspard pays you, offer food and lodging for your company-“

“I don’t care about that.” The Bull’s grip grew tighter on their shoulder.  “I want to know we will have your complete allegiance just as you have ours.”

“Anything.” Lavellan breathed, “You can have anything.”

The Qunari smirked, “Good. Get on your knees, Inquisitor.”

Lavellan balked and took a step back, their brow furrowing in disgust, Dalish tattoos wrinkling along with their angered expression.

“What makes you think you can ask such a thing?” The elf spat out their words, feigning offence and completely and totally aroused.

“Do you think,” Bull leaned in towards Lavellan’s face, “That the Qun wouldn’t send their best spy?” He leered.

“I have spent my entire life learning how to read people. Their expression, their eyes, the corners of their mouth…” Bull cupped the Inquisitor’s chin and roughly ran his thumb along the swirling tattoos on their lip.

“And you, Inquisitor,” is voice dropped to a throaty growl, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how your eyes dilate when you speak to me, how you fumble over your words.” Lavellan swallowed and nodded meekly. The elf had been helplessly attracted to the Qunari from the first moment they had seen him.

“I will not ask you again.” Bull searched the Inquisitor’s face and without another moment’s hesitation, the elf dropped to their knees.

“The Inquisition looks forward to working with your company, Iron Bull.” Lavellan peered up into Bull’s face, from the floor, the Qunari seemed even more tall and menacing.

“Why don’t we continue negotiations then?” Bull pulled out a chair and began to unbuckle the belt around his waist, “Put your mouth to good use.”

Lavellan nodded wordlessly, completely breathless as The Bull sat down and let his armor fall to his knees. His cock was half hard already and already massive, despite not being fully erect. The Dalish elf felt their own arousal pooling deep within their center and without another moment’s hesitation, gingerly took the Bull’s cock in their hands.

Using thumbs and fingers, Lavellan swirled precum around the tip of Bull’s cock and began to slowly pump his giant member, coaxing him to a full erection.

“That’s right.” Bull cooed, “You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you, Inquisitor?” He grunted slightly and watched the tiny elf going to work on his cock. At first, Bull hadn’t been very interested in this tiny, Dalish elf. Even when he had found out their impressive title, he still had not given them a second glance. But when he began to see the hunger in their eyes, the sweat beading ever so slightly on their brow. The attraction was palpable, almost overpowering. Bull knew he had taken a chance, following the Inquisitor here. But reading people was his job and clearly, it was about to pay off.

He groaned, soft and low in his throat when the Inquisitor moved close, kissing the tip of his straining cock. Despite their size difference, Bull could tell that this elf was rather enthusiastic with these “negotiations”.

“You didn’t learn this from your ambassador, did you.” He commented with another slight groan as the Inquisitor began to lap along the velvety underside of his cock with that wicked tongue. The elf flicked their eyes up to meet Bull’s and the electricity in their shared gaze was enough to set Bull’s heart pounding.

The Qunari mercenary had been with many people in his time traipsing across the world, but he had never been with a Dalish elf. The way their head bobbed up and down along his massive cock, the way the sacred Dalish ink moved along with their lips and cheeks, was almost too overwhelming for Bull to look at.

He grunted again and reached out to grip his fingers on the back of the Inquisitor’s head. The elf had begun to pick up the pace of their bobbing to match Bull’s obvious desire.

“Do you treat all of your allies this well?” The Qunari grunted and Lavellan could only shrug, smirking around the massive cock in their mouth. His balls tensed between his legs, feeling his heart beginning to pound out of his chest. Seeing the Inquisitor’s mouth around his engorged cock was perhaps the most arousing thing he had ever seen.

Bull was too large to take him in completely, but the elf still took in as many inches of the Quinari’s cock as they could. Their hands wrapped around the base of shaft and began to pump up and down easily matching the pace of their mouth.

Bull’s inner thighs shivered, the hot wetness of the elf’s mouth was almost too much for him to bear, he began to thrust slowly, a throaty moan starting in the back of his throat. His fingers stiffened at the back of the Inquisitor’s head, fingers tangling in hair.

“Faster.” Bull’s word was not a command: it was a plea of desperation and he pushed the Inquisitor’s head against his straining cock. The elf choked slightly and glanced up at Bull. The Qunari could see wet tracks of tears trailing down their cheeks but Lavellan didn’t stop. They pressed their tongue firmly along the underside of Bull’s cock, hollowed out their cheeks and quickened the pace just as Bull had asked.

Bull released his grip on the Inquisitor’s hair and the elf pulled back slightly. Bull’s shaft was covered in a warm, glistening scene of their saliva, but he couldn’t drink in that glorious sight for too long as the elf swirled their pink tongue around the tip of his cock and then resumed sucking, harder and faster than before.

Their hands, which had been gripping the base of his shaft now wandered to other areas, cupping the Qunari’s balls and massaging them gently. This earned another, low moan from the Bull which was enough to prompt the Inquisitor to pull back, their lips leaving his cock with a wet popping sound.

“Careful, Bull.” They chuckled, “What if someone hears?”

Bull grinned widely, “Then I guess we will have to explain that our negotiations went south, won’t we?”

Lavellan shook their head and then lapped out along Bull’s shaft before taking him into their mouth again. They could feel the Qunari’s massive cock beginning to twitch and they reached up to grip his hips, pulling him closer to their mouth

“Fuck.” Bull grunted, “Don’t want me to cum all over that pretty little outfit of yours, do you?” He couldn’t help himself, he kept rutting his hips, driving his cock deeper and faster into Lavellan’s throat. The elf could only hum in approval: they hadn’t liked this outfit anyway.

He couldn’t control it anymore, he had barely given any warning as felt his entire body flood with warmth and his cock began to shudder even more. Lavellan circled the tip of his cock again, relaxing their jaw as Bull’s cock shuddered and expelled thick cum into their mouth.

The Inquisitor drank every bit of his seed greedily, gulping it down as if they hadn’t had anything to drink in weeks. As soon as Bull finished, the elf pulled back and licked the Qunari’s cock completely clean.

He slumped back in his chair and stared with wide eyes down at the Inquisitor. Trails of his cum dribbled down their chin, looking almost beautiful in contrast with the dark lines of tattoos. 

Inquisitor Lavellan stood, drawing up to their full height so that they were now eye level with The Iron Bull who was still seated. They pulled a handkerchief out of a breast pocket and cleaned up the cum along their chin.

“The Inqusiition welcomes you and your Chargers, Bull.” The handkerchief was deftly folded between clever fingers and then placed back in the pocket from whence it had come.

“I expect to see you back at Skyhold within the week. Try not to keep us waiting, Commander Cullen likes to have things just so. You understand, do you not?”

It was now The Iron Bull who was speechless, the Qunari could only nod dumbly, his spent body weak with pleasure and fatigue.

“Sure thing, boss.”


End file.
